ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Master
This article is about the ancient villain and its legendary lore. For the person who became the Golden Master, see here. The Golden Master is an ancient figure of evil linked to a Serpentine prophecy; it is said that the Golden Master will obtain all of the powers of the First Spinjitzu Master and will try to bring about a new dawn of the world, enslaving every man, woman, and Serpentine for all eternity. During the Nindroid conflict, the Ninja initially believed Lloyd was to become the Golden Master, but they eventually discovered The Overlord wanted to earn the title with the help of Pythor. The Overlord would steal Lloyd's Golden Power and forge a massive suit of armor and mech using the Golden Weapons, thus becoming the Golden Master. The Golden Master attacked New Ninjago City, wreaking havoc on the area and those living in it. The Ninja and their allies fought back, gaining an advantage by hiding in the Temple of Fortitude and wearing Stone Armor to ward off the Golden Master's destructive powers. Despite this, the Golden Master incapacitated all the Ninja except Zane. Zane asked for support from his fellow Ninja and Masters, who turned upside-down, allowing him to leap across the bottoms of their feet. He leapt at the Golden Master, grabbing the Golden Armour to hold onto. The Golden Master claimed that the Golden Weapons were too powerful for him to behold, and that he was surely doomed. Zane weakened the power of the Golden Master, setting his friends free, still knowing that he would die. He yelled for his friends to retreat, as he released his True Potential onto the Golden Master. They both were destroyed in the process, and a thick layer of ice covered New Ninjago City. This sudden freeze killed General Cryptor and Min-Droid. Both the Overlord and Zane would survive, with Zane rebuilding himself while the Overlord's spirit remains dormant. The Golden Armor has been hidden in Borg Tower so that no one can find and potentially use it. Biography The Golden Master was first mentioned in "The Curse of the Golden Master." The Ninja thought that he could be Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja. However, The Overlord had other plans; he captured Lloyd, planning to absorb his powers to become the Golden Master. In "Enter the Digiverse," The Overlord nearly fulfilled the prophecy by draining Lloyd's Golden Power, but his plan was thwarted by the Ninja while they were inside the Digiverse. In "The Void" and "The Titanium Ninja," he eventually succeeded by seizing the Golden Weapons in space, but was defeated by Zane; this resulted in both of their destructions, although it was later revealed Zane survived. Trivia *The Golden Master's minifigure has purple eyes; in the TV show, he has red eyes. *The Golden Master has the same Elemental Symbol as Ash, except Ash's symbol was a silver-ish gray instead of gold. *The Golden Master is indirectly responsible for the Serpentine attacking the humans of the Ninjago world. **The reason the humans didn't believe them was because Chen tricked the humans into thinking the Serpentine were going to betray them. *For most of "The Titanium Ninja", Golden Master's body is covered in a purple mist. In addition, the legs of his spider-like mech have more prominent golden spikes in front of them than in the set. The missile launcher at the top of the mech that was featured in its set is smaller, and it also lacks the flag in the episode as well. *The Golden Master's role in the series is similar to the role of the Green Ninja in the first season. Both are incredibly powerful figures mentioned in an ancient prophecy, both are said to bring a decisive end to the conflict between good and evil (the Green Ninja is said to bring balance, while the Golden Master is said to ensure the demise of light), and both are eventually revealed to be the eventual destinies of a previously-introduced character. *The Golden Master is said to be as strong as the First Spinjitzu Master and Lloyd. *The Overlord appears in the form of the Golden Master in Wu's journal in "The Dark Island Trilogy," in which an image shows him and the First Spinjitzu Master on opposite sides of a Yin-Yang symbol. *The defeat of the Golden Master/the Overlord commenced a series of events throughout the rest of the series. Zane, who survived the ordeal, was captured by Ronin and sent to Chen's island, where the Ninja competed in the Tournament of Elements and fought against Chen's followers, who Garmadon helped banish to the Cursed Realm. Incidentally, Morro was released, and he unleashed The Preeminent into Stiix before Nya destroyed the beast along with the Cursed Realm. Consequently, Djinjago began to collapse, prompting Nadakhan to seek revenge on the Ninja for having caused his home realm's destruction. Gallery Rebooted Golden Master Overlord Minifigure.jpg|Minifigure Overlord.png|His CGI Maxresdefault_(2).jpg MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master Golden Master.png Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png|The Golden Master on his Golden Mech. The Golden Master.jpg|"Bow down, to your Golden Master!" IMG 3435.JPG GiantSpinjitzuS3E8.png|The Golden Master's spinjitzu. Notice how gigantic it is, because of his power. NUUU.jpg OverlordMechDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Golden Power Category:Rebooted Category:Darkness Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2014 characters Category:2018 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu